Cecidit Angelus
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Sebastian is one hell of a butler, but...what deep dark secrets does he hide beneth that smooth facade? One question and an Order from his young Master has him spilling his secrets...rated M for a reason in later chapters! Yaoi.
1. Unus

**Why hello! A new Fan fic I decided to try out after watching the Black Butler anime! It's a little thing that covers Sebastian's past! Although I have a lot of Biblical stuff in this I am not Christian, I have however, read the Bible and religion fascinates me! So, here is my first Kurotshitsuji Fic. Please Enjoy and Review! **

CeciditAngelus

_Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment.__  
><em>_**William Shakespeare**_

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?"

"I have been curious for a little while now...what are you?"

It began with a simple question, put to me by my master. A question that, in all honesty, I was reluctant to answer.

"Why, I am the butler to the most distinguished Phantomhive household..."

"No. I mean, where do you come from? What did you do before you answered my call?"

Of course, I smile. What could I do? He is my master, his orders are absolute...

"Is that an order?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yes, if that is what it will take to get you to answer."

I watch the master take a sip of his tea, his full lips pursed and his visible eye closed. Ah yes, beauty. A thing of which all Demons covet, it is something many lack, therefore it makes it as desirable as gold or diamonds.

"Well?" The master snaps and I realise I was drifting, a most uncommon practice for one such as myself.

"I apologise, I will tell you..." I say quietly as I pour the boy some more tea, the finest quality Earl Grey.

"Hmm...This smells wonderful, Sebastian."

"Thank you, my Lord. It is a special blend of the finest Earl grey with just a hint of lavender..."

"Good...well, take a seat and answer my question."

Well, so much for attempting to distract the small Lord. I did as instructed and seated myself before my Lord and Master. "I am unable to give you the whole tale, as that would take two Eternities. So, I shall tell you about the fall of the Morning Star..."

"Lucifer?" The young Master looked up, his bright blue eye wide.

"Indeed, many Demons were once angels..." My eyes drifted to the window as I immersed myself in painful memories.

"Y-You were an angel?" My master said softly.

I nodded, my eyes turning to his. Ah, that wonderful blue! It reminded me of an ice covered lake as it reflected the cold winter sun. "Of course. I was of the rank...of an Archangel. I was gifted by the Lord with a flaming sword, to use against those who wronged and incurred the Lords wrath..." I sank into those memories, allowing myself to accept the remembered agony and I saw the images flash before my eyes...

_**Desire of having is the sin of covetousness.**____**  
><strong>__**William Shakespeare**_

I was happy for most of my existence in Heaven, all I needed was to be bathed in His Great Glory and I was content. My existence consisted of following the Lords wishes and living in eternal joy knowing that he loved me...

I was in the garden of Eden when it began, I was sat watching the Mortals fascinated by their strange ways and their odd little lives. He came to me. Lucifer, the Morning Star. He spoke softly to me, carefully designed words, words of treachery and deceit. At first, I was horrified at what he proposed! Who would ever dream of going against God? Why? He had created us, given us life and loved us as his own.

Lucifer had smiled and taken me to a small lake, in its clear waters he showed me the earth. What I saw all at once fascinated and repulsed me...I was assaulted with images of sin. Acts committed by Humans against their own kind, debauchery, lust, rape, murder, sacrifice, Gluttony, greed and Envy...Of all the images he showed me one in particular convinced me that he was correct, these creatures did not deserve His love. They took the Divinity he had given them and threw it back, spitting upon His divine grace. I recoiled in fear and looked to my companion.

"Why do you show me this?" I asked.

"I need support, I must show Him that he was wrong to create such vile creatures and love them above us, his first. Do you not agree?"

I returned my gaze to the waters and saw ripples stretching out across the lake. "Yes...Lucifer...I do agree that they are worthless, vile creatures who have no right to His eternal love! But..."

He smiled at me. His smile was a glorious thing, his whole face lit up like the sun and I felt comforted. He reached for me and touched my face gently. "You will help me then?"

His pale fingers rested on my face, he was tall, taller than me and I had to look up into his eyes which were filled with an everlasting light. "Yes..." I muttered.

With one simple word I damned myself. I gave myself to Lucifer without truly knowing or understanding the consequences of my decision. His eyes captured my heart and drew me into the fiery depths of his own domain, they were always a bright effervescent blue, like an icy lake bathed in mid-winter sunlight...

And so, the offending Angels were cast from Heaven. My wings were useless as God turned his wrath on us, Lucifer fell then the rest of us followed. I was filled with more agony than I had ever known, a great burning loss as if I had had my heart torn from my living chest! I span through darkness screaming as I was surrounded with freezing emptiness, I caught a last glimpse of His divine light before it faded and disappeared forever.

_**"How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low! You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to heaven; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit on the mount of assembly on the heights of Zaphon; I will ascend to the tops of the clouds, I will make myself like the Most High'" (Isaiah 14:12-14, NIV).**_

Lucifer then created what is called Hell, a place where the souls of the damned would be subjected to eternal torment. I was given a new life, a new beginning...I became a Demon.

Our purpose became to corrupt the souls and drag them into the underworld so that Lucifer could steal as many as he could from The Almighty.

I was lost. I was filled with a burning darkness that only the souls of the damned could fill, albeit temporarily. I devoured them hungrily, like a starving man given a little bread. But they were never enough, nothing could fill this emptiness. I was devoured by darkness.

In the year 1665 I returned to London after a long time wandering lost and troubled through the world. I was met by Lucifer himself.

"You do not look well." He said in a voice filled with mirth.

I could say nothing, my darkness still filling me with despair. We were sat beside the Thames in London, I could see the murky waters drifting past filled with filth. "What would thou have me say, my Lord? I am little more than a melancholy beast filled with emptiness...I...Have no more will to live."

"Then, I must restore that will, else all shall be lost." He smiled at me, that radiant smile filled with promises and I couldn't help but return it. He lifted my face with a finger under my chin, his smiling eyes gleaming in the darkness and I was lost once again. "Come, I shall allow thee to witness a great feat..." He whispered softly, his voice low and enticing. I followed as he made his way toward an old looking house, the walls had mostly fallen in and the thatch was rotting. A foul stench drifted toward us brining a scent I was all too familiar with. Death stalked this house. "Here..." Lucifer whispered and drew back the meagre curtain that acted as a door. I stepped through and saw a group of emaciated children, all broken and defeated. The grief was almost palatable and I saw they wept over a tiny corpse, a girl child. Her long golden hair matted and filthy and her eyes wide and staring. I saw strange boils afflicting her skin and her glands were swollen.

"What is this strange malady?" I asked Lucifer turning to him.

He smiled. "A gift delivered upon the backs of vermin! A veritable feast of souls ripe with bitter regret and sorrow! It is my gift, to you..." he stepped close and touched my hair lifting it gently and allowing each strand to fall through his fingers. "I have admired your beauty for uncountable centuries...your hair, like silken strands of a spider web yet as black as the night sky...Your eyes the colour of fresh blood spilled from a sundered throat..."

"M-my Lord!" I muttered in shock and stepped back, but he caught me by the top of my arm. "This is..."

"Do not run!" he said suddenly and pulled me close. "Do you not like my gift?"

"It is not that...I...I am shocked..." I mumbled averting my eyes. "I appreciate that you thought of me..."

He smiled softly and drew me close, his fingers entwining in my hair and pulling me close. Softly, like the whisper of dawn as it crept over the horizon and stained the sky the colour of blood he whispered my name. The name I was given by God. "Azriel..."

I flinched when he used that name. That was sacred...I had abandoned it when I had turned my back on the Divine. "Lucifer...I..."

"Do not turn away, your beauty is unmarred by the trials forced upon us by The Creator...Please, Azriel...look at me..."

I couldn't prevent my face from turning up to his, his voice was compelling. He leaned close and his lips brushed mine, I was unable to pull away as his fingers gripped my arm too tightly. "Lucifer...This is a sin!" I whispered.

He chuckled softly and brushed hair from my cheek, his cool fingers easing the burning in my immortal flesh. "Sin, you say? We have already committed the greatest sin by turning our backs on God! What is this compared to such a thing?"

There was no argument to that. His lips met mine and I felt a strange, unfamiliar feeling stir within me. My body flushed, I was filled with something I could only describe as desire...


	2. Duo

A/N: So, the second chapter! XD Please enjoy and send me reviews! I will give cookies?

_**No longer shall man's salvation be dependent on his self-denial. And it will be known that the world of the flesh and of the living shall be the greatest preparation for any and all eternal delights! – Devils Bible**_

"Wait...Sebastian..."

I was drawn from my thoughts and blinked at the young Master. "Hmm?"

"Are you planning on telling me...that you have...with the devil?" I saw a faint blush on his cheeks and chuckled softly at his obvious discomfort.

"If you do not wish me to tell you I can always..."

"No. Continue, the story is...most intriguing." He lifted his half empty cup to his lips and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face, yes, I had chosen well with this one. His soul would be worth the wait and long months of self starvation.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"_**...So I brought out fire from within you; it consumed you, and I turned you to ashes on the earth in the sight of all who saw you. All who know you among the peoples are appalled at you; you have come to a dreadful end and shall be no more forever" (Ezekiel 28:11-19, NIV).**_

I was forced roughly into the wall, the children were unable to see us as we had cloaked ourselves but I still felt nervous. "Lucifer!" I gasped as his hands found the buttons on my black velvet jacket.

Now, angels are, by their very nature, hermaphrodites. They have the option of being male or female depending on the situation, however a demon chooses his or her sex. When I was cast from heaven I decided to become a man as that was a form I preferred. Lucifer too had become male.

"Azriel...let us indulge in all things sinful! Let me see your white flesh exposed to me..." I stared up into Lucifer's eyes and saw the cat like pupils dilate and consume the irises. They turned into two deep pools of black, none of that beautiful azure remained.

"I-I..." I stuttered helplessly as he quickly divested me of my garments.

"Ah, you choose to wear black as if you are in mourning! The colour suites you. The absence of light, the most obvious sign that you have given up the Light of God..." his fingers played idly with my cravat, which had upon it a golden broach in the form of a raven, its eye a tiny black diamond. My hair, long at the time, was tied back in a lose braid with a satin ribbon. Lucifer unceremoniously dropped my coat to the dirty floor and I felt a twinge of regret, I had become rather attached to the item. Then I was stripped of my shirt and he paused and stared at my body. He smiled like a snake and ran his fingers across my skin making me shudder. "I want to see it." He whispered softly into my ear.

"See what, my Lord?" I replied.

"Your demonic form...wearing the face of an angel hardly befits the act we are about to commit."

"Lucifer I...I...really don't want to..."

He lifted my face to his when I tried averting my eyes. "Azriel..." he murmured.

"No...I can't..." I said softly and pressed my hands against his chest. "I despise that form; it is a curse...a constant reminder of what I have become. It is...ugly."

"I think he doth protest too much." Lucifer muttered and grinned revealing his very sharp teeth. "I have seen you in that form, I have watched as you devoured those unfortunate souls...like a great raven you descended upon them scattering them as they tried to flee in terror, I enjoyed watching..."

I sighed heavily and met his eyes. "I will consent...If that is what you truly wish."

"It is."

I stepped back from him, as far as the wall would allow. My eyes took in the scene of the grieving children and I closed my eyes and allowed my form to change...

_**Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about seeking whom he may devour. (**__**Bible**__**, **__**1 Peter v. 8.)**_

"Hair as dark as midnight, eyes the colour of the bloodstain'd dawn, skin as white as the lily beneath the pale moon...You belong to me now, Azriel..."

His hands were cold on my burning flesh, his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling and tugging with feverish desire; his lips demanding, his tongue the very flames of Hell. I could feel his teeth digging into my flesh, drawing the blood like a vampire. His nails clawed at the remnants of my expensive attire rendering me helpless and vulnerable, my throat was exposed and Lucifer tended it with his soft lips. The most exquisite rose petals, moistened with dew. Then his teeth nipped playfully at me, I heard his deep throated growl, the sound of an animal devouring its prey. He drew soft, breathless moans from me as he pushed me to the floor opening my legs and capturing my mouth once again. I was trembling beneath him, I had watched the humans commit acts such as this but had never considered mimicking them...until now. When it came to the point of penetration he was rough, his hands gripped my wrists so I was unable to fight him off and he pressed into me ignoring my cries of agony. I arched my back off the floor crying his name desperately.

The world became filled with light, it surrounded me and engulfed me, drowning my soul and devouring everything that I had been. The last, delicate rays of hope I had of ever regaining God's Grace vanished and I gave myself to the darkness. Pleasure swamped me, invigorating me and replaced my love of the light and all things good. I looked up into those blue eyes and tightened my legs around Lucifer's waist. I lifted myself up and surrounded him in my arms, I could feel his straining muscles, and my long nails dug into his back. I buried my face into his long yellow hair and breathed in his preternatural scent, I felt waves of pleasure whip through me drawing violent noises from my throat as he moved. I was covered in scratches and bite marks, blood seeped from the wounds but the sting added to the overall symphony of exquisite pleasure. Then an odd tightness grasped at my insides and I gasped throwing my head back as Lucifer grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled, I cried out his name as a particularly intense feeling stole through me making my muscles tense and it was as if I was struck with lightening.

When we had finished Lucifer let me fall to the floor, surrounded by black velvet and white silk. I turned my head to his and saw his smile, he was...beautiful. His hair spun gold and his skin pure porcelain, his eyes two gorgeous blue sapphires that glittered with malice and fiery hatred of everything God-made. He ran fingers down my face and neck before following them with his tongue. "You see, Sin is what you make it Azriel and I would say that you enjoyed it."

I could do little more than nod my head, my body still filled with memories of him. I watched him gather his white clothing together and begin the slow process of putting it on. I sat up and climbed shakily to my knees, my fingers took his and I began buttoning his shirt. He grinned down at me and ran fingers through my hair, I leaned into his touch and allowed him to pet me. I slowly and carefully dressed him, my hands quick and sure. When I had finished he stood and straightened out his embroidered coat. "I must take my leave, I expect you to serve me faithfully and you shall be amply rewarded."

I smiled softly, while I ran fingers through my long hair. "Yes, my Lord." I said and watched him leave.

_**And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels, And prevailed not; neither was their place found any more in heaven. And the great dragon was cast out, that old serpent, called the Devil, and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world: he was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him.**____**  
><strong>__**(Revelation 12:7-9)**_

"Sebastian!" The young master gasped, his cheeks bright red and his hand covering his mouth in shock. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that I was speaking to a mere child. I looked into his deep blue eye and I smiled softly, his face was flushed and I could hear the blood rushing through his body. I knew he would taste good, I could see the fury and the hatred boiling in him sweetening the soul and making it all the more desirable...but it wasn't just his soul I wanted...

"I apologise my Lord, I was caught up in my scandalous tale and I temporarily forgot to whom I was speaking." I lowered my head and heard him cough to cover his evident embarrassment.

"Not to worry, carry on." He said and dismissively waved his hand. I noticed his cup was empty as was the tea pot.

"Firstly I must attend to your needs, would you like some more tea?" I asked.

"No, I want to know more about the creature who bargained his freedom for a soul as tattered as mine. Continue, Sebastian."

"As you wish."

_**But I will forewarn you whom ye shall fear: Fear him, which after he hath killed hath power to cast into hell; yea, I say unto you, Fear him.**____**  
><strong>__**(Luke 12:5)**_

The plague was rife within the city, but it was not just London that was afflicted, with the orders of Lucifer we aided the disease so it spread further. People died in massive quantities, there was no end to the amount of souls we had to feast upon. Corpses rotted in the streets, people died in their own filth spreading darkness wherever they were. Their misery and loss of faith aided us in our mission, we were hungry, we had come to remove as many of God's children as possible. We spread word that God had abandoned them and people threw themselves into the streets and began praying for forgiveness, they turned on each other raping and pillaging nearby homes. They even began punishing themselves, they whipped themselves, made themselves bleed in the hopes they could purge the Sin from their tender bodies.

Meanwhile, we demons revelled in the darkness that spread through Great Britain. It was indeed a feast. There was no end to the amount of souls we could devour and we celebrated by spreading corruption wherever we went. Lucifer stayed within the confines of his dark castle as he watched over his dominion, ever patiently waiting the promised day. He had sworn that when the day of Judgement arrived he would rise up and claim the land of the Mortals for himself, because God had not forbidden this. I didn't care. I drowned myself in sin, I wrapped myself in it like a second skin and dragged the pure down with me. I tainted Virgins, I tempted good men into evil deeds, I gave Lucifer many, many gifts in the form of souls. He was pleased with my work and rewarded me often with his own gifts, however, I was not to quench the ravening desire that filled me each time I returned to hell to present my gifts to my Lord. He would bring me close to his great throne and lift my face to his from where I knelt at his feet before smiling softly and bidding me to rise, I was then returned to Earth to continue his work.

While I was in Hell I was surrounded by the haunting melodies of the damned, screams joined with chorus's of song all praising Satan.

_Spennato arcangelo_

_Cade nel vano._

_Ghiacciato e' fulmine_

_A Geova in mano_

_Meteore pallide,_

_Pianeti spenti,_

_Piovono gli angeli_

_Da I firmamenti_

I spent some time standing upon the barren fiery depths and listen to the songs, the music lifting my spirits and giving me renewed hope in my Lord.

_E corre un fremito_

_D'imene arcano_

_Da' monti e palpita_

_Fecondo il piano;_

_A te disfrenasi_

_Il verso ardito,_

_Te invoco, o Satana_

_Re del convito_

Yes, all I wished for was his love and attentions and I was convinced I would be rewarded eventually. So, I dedicated myself to him. I gave him my body and soul to do with what he would in preparation for the coming war with Heaven.


	3. Tres

A/N: So, no one's actually reviewing! Wahhhh! DX I is sad. I would like to know what you guys think because I'm working from stuff I'm finding on the internet and what I can find in the Bible...I really, really hope I'm not offending anyone either! Haha, actually I couldn't care less. If ur offended by anything I have in here then don't read it! But, those who are enjoying it, please give me something in return? Just take two seconds to give me your opinion! It would be appreciated!

Chapter 3

_**Richard:**__**  
>"So wise so young, they say do never live long." - <strong>__**King Richard III (III, i, 79)**_

"And?"

I looked up suddenly and blinked as if I had just woken from a deep sleep. "I apologise, my lord..." I said softly. I felt a small frown on my face and I turned to stare down at my white gloved hands. I could feel it. The contract sat around my neck like a weighty collar and I had a sudden, almost unbearable urge to do the unforgiveable; I wanted to break it. I lifted my hand to my throat as if I could actually feel a physical collar there, but there was nothing. I closed my eyes and lowered my head so My Master was unable to see the fury in my eyes. I was hungry. Starving. It was maddening. I wanted something to end this awful hunger but I had made more than one promise...

"Sebastian?"

I looked up through a curtain of dark hair and saw my master watching me curiously. I couldn't help but lick my lips slightly when he looked at me, he was just far too tempting. His sweet innocence poured from him and yet it covered the truth, he was far from innocent. I had witnessed what had transpired. I knew the truth he hid from others so well. He was as evil as I was. By all the supernatural powers in the world...I wanted him. I wanted him so badly it was driving me mad. Of course, I had to remain utterly loyal to him. The contract seal on the back of my hand ached and itched, I longed to remove it. I wanted it gone!

"Sebastian!"

My whole body jerked suddenly as the sharp command snapped me from my deep thoughts. I blinked at the seat where my Master had been sat then slowly realised my cheek ached, I lifted my hand to it and touched the burning skin as my eyes found my masters. Oh, he would pay. He would regret ever striking me! I shook my head slowly and put on a sweet smile. "I apologise." I said softly.

"You were drifting off..." My master muttered, I saw him fidget briefly with his coat sleeve and smirked softly. He had obviously seen something in my eyes as I had been staring at him. "I wish to hear the rest of the story."

I sighed, an unnecessary habit I had picked up from being around Mortals for far too long. "It is late, Master, you must be tired..."

He shook his head in a determined way and sat down behind his large desk. He could be annoyingly stubborn when he wished. I nodded my head at the unspoken command and continued rifling through long dead memories and feelings...

_**Et ne nos inducas**____**in tentationem, sed**____**libera nos a malo**__**:**____**Quia tuum est**____**regnum etpotestas et**____**gloria**____**in saecula.**____**Amen. – Lord's prayer**_

I spent a while wandering the world, enjoying all there was to enjoy. Considering that human's were weak and pathetic creatures I was surprised by the amazing things they came up with, like Shakespeare, the playwright was truly a genius of words. I made sure to see all his plays and read all his poetry, his talent was obviously God Given. I especially enjoyed the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, the way the lovers who were so devoted to each other took their own lives as they could not live without each other was truly fascinating. The whole concept of love had me in thrall, I had only ever known one kind of love and that was from the Father. I was also fascinated by human architecture, it was developing at an alarming rate. So I explored the strange world of humanity and found my curiosity to be insatiable, when I encountered new technology I was unable to keep from asking questions about its use, they way it worked and other meaningless things. I soon learnt to quickly blend in with them and they accepted me as one of their own.

When I returned to Hell I was filled with stories about the human's and their strange ways, many who had never been to Earth doubted me but I ignored them. Lucifer was one of the few who sat and listened to my babbling stories about how Shakespeare's amazing Play's had captured many hearts and minds being both intellectual and emotional at the same time. And his wonderful comedies made me laugh, so I got books to read to Lucifer and I was soon sat at his side most years with a book in hand as I read him poetry and comedies as well Tragedy. My adoration of Him increased rapidly and we drew ever closer, much to the others chagrin.

I was sent out on errands to find new stories and poetry to read him. While on one of those excursions I saw a small shop, the window bathed in golden candle light. I found it odd that there was nothing in the window but when I looked up at the shop sign and saw a symbol I knew what was behind those doors. I froze, staring at the shop as the door opened on its own and I heard the most beautiful singing...

_Quam__dulce__verbum Christi__Domini,__  
><em>_Dum__in cruce__moritur__,__  
><em>_Verbum__in omnes qui__invocant__illum__  
><em>_Nam__vitae__in__paradiso.___

_Refrain___

_Salvatorem__in cruce__clamat__  
><em>_"Veni__mecum__ad paradisum__;__  
><em>_Adtendite ad__me__credunt__et vivunt,__  
><em>_Accipe__vitae__gratis date.__"___

_Morituri__fur: in__plena__fides,__  
><em>_Posuit__super__oculos__Jesus__;__  
><em>_Petitio__eius unicum__,__"Memento mei,__  
><em>_Domine,__in__paradiso.__"___

_Refrain___

_By__damnatum__hominem__sine__amico__  
><em>_Jesus__: Vide__Will__clamore eius__?__  
><em>_Benedicti__Domini, quam__cito__verbum tuum__  
><em>_"Hodie__in__Paradiso.__"___

_Refrain___

_Tho__'__vilis__ut ille__peccator__O__fuge__  
><em>_Jesus__dum__vocat__,__sapere__;__  
><em>_Verbo eius__credit,__et__accipietis__  
><em>_A__vitae__in__paradiso.___

_Refrain_

I felt a pressure building in my chest and yet when I tried to move my feet I was unable to. A soft golden light flowed forth from the yawning doorway and I was compelled to move, the singing in the shop became stronger, full of passion. I wanted to cover my ears but was unable to. I wanted to turn and run, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes tightly as the light became blinding, then there was a moment of blissful silence before I heard a voice. I knew who spoke...

_Ezriel_

He spoke my name in Latin, but the voice I knew only too well. I breathed in the familiar scents of Eden and I opened my eyes to find myself gazing up into a pair of golden ones. A face, rivalling, in beauty, that of Lucifer, and surrounded by soft brown curls. It looked the face of a child, but I knew better. The crown of bright white light told me different. The gorgeous golden eyes told me different. Finally I brought up the courage to speak. "Gabriel." I whispered.

He smiled, such a sweet and tender expression and he reached out his hand and let his fingers brush my face. "I have found you, little one."

I averted my gaze for a second to strengthen myself before looking back at him. "I am no longer the same man, Gabriel."

His face became sad, his large innocent eyes looked deep into mine and the sadness became grief. Crystalline tears sprung to his eyes and fell gracefully down his face. "So...it is true? The rumours in heaven are true...you were not destroyed by Lucifer but joined him?"

"Gabriel, don't do that." I said harshly. "It is a weak and pointless emotion, unbefitting of someone of rank."

"Ezriel...I just wish to understand why? What made you believe Lucifer's lies?"

"They were not lies!" I said softly. "They were truth! Have you not looked upon these insignificant creatures with your own eyes? Have you not seen the atrocities they commit in the name of the Lord? Why did he create such beings and make them look like us? Tell me why He, in all his divine omnipotence, created creatures who doubt his existence? Why does he allow them to continue to take his name in vain? Why does he treat them as though they are better than us? His very own angels who serve him with undying loyalty? Gabriel...please, explain this to me!" My voice rose in my desperation and I grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

"He has a plan for everything." Gabriel replied with that sweet, loving smile he had bestowed upon me from the day we had been given life. "Why would He deign to indulge such trifling questions? We should just believe in him and his plan."

"I can no longer have such blind faith now that my eyes have been opened." I replied and released him. "If only I could just have answers! Maybe then..."

"Then what? Ezriel, we have each been given a path and we must follow it without question. Because to question is to doubt and doubt in his Majesty is a sin itself. I am...shamed by those questions. You used to be so devoted...what happened?"

"My eyes were opened." I replied again and looked into those golden orbs. They flickered and that grief appeared again, heartrending on such an innocent face.

"I pity you...fallen one." He whispered. "I have other matters to attend to, so I shall bid thee farewell for now. A parting word before I leave, a message from God."

I froze and saw light surround Gabriel, his wings burst from his back scattering pure white feathers across the floor. They brushed my face like a whisper before floating gently away.

**The same shall drink of the wine of the wrath of God, which is poured out without mixture into the cup of his indignation; and he shall be tormented with fire and brimstone in the presence of the holy angels, and in the presence of the Lamb: And the smoke of their torment ascendeth up forever and ever: and they have no rest day nor night, who worship the beast and his image, and whosoever receiveth the mark of his name.**

The words were in my head. I was in agony. I fell to my knees and screamed as the voice of God entered my very core and drove me to the brink of insanity. Even though Gabriel uttered the words, the voice was not his. I was burning. Writhing in abject agony on the floor of the small shop. My screams too loud to be anything Mortal, I was pierced with daggers of ice, my body thrown into boiling lava and consumed by beasts. My heart ripped, still beating, from my chest. My body torn to shreds under the power of His voice.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

The world returned to normal and I lay on my side shivering and muttering to myself with tears of blood pouring down my face. I felt a gentle touch on my cheek and looked up to see the Light of God. My eyes widened and I felt all His love fill me with joy. I let out a small laugh and reached...

The light faded. The hand turned to smoke and I was left, on my knees in a filthy alley way holding my hand to the deep night sky. I had been rejected once again. I felt a sudden, unknown emotion fill me. I was unable to identify it at first but then I thought back on all that I had seen. A man beating another to death, a look in his eyes that screamed murder.

Wrath.

I was furious.

I had been abandoned by the one who was supposed to forgive.

I had been left upon the tainted Earth to rot.

I let my hand fall to my side and felt uncontrollable laughter bubble up from the depths of my soul. I let it out and laughed until I was doubled over, my hands gripped my stomach tightly and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I realised now that I had only one course of action; help Lucifer to overthrow Heaven. Help him so that I may have my revenge.


	4. Quattuor

**A/N: Well, another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! This story is something I'm really enjoying I like playing around with the Angels and stuff! I have mixed up a tiny bit of paganism here! See if you can spot it! (If not I'll explain in the end note!) So, Sebastian's story is fattening out! :o! I hope everyone's still enjoying and please keep giving me your opinions! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

_**And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, Who is like unto the beast? who is able to make war with him?**____**  
>(Revelation 13:4)<strong>_

"Sebastian...I have a question..." The young master asked softly, I smiled at him, disguising the pain of the memories.

"Anything, My Lord."

He paused thoughtfully a moment before a small frown creased his brow. "Why did Gabriel greet you as little one?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Because in comparison to many of the others I am young, created after the others, I am one of the youngest."

After a brief pause he nodded slowly. "What was heaven like?" he asked suddenly, I looked into those twin pools of azure for a moment before smiling.

"It is...indescribable, my Lord." I muttered. "Words do not have the power to describe the magnificence of the gardens, they cannot fully convey the grand scale of the palaces, of the beauty of the eternal music, full of wondrous joy. There is not a language on this rotten earth that can describe the glowing colours that leap from the earth in the form of everlasting flowers, there is no green that can match that of the trees or grasses." I let slip a bitter sigh and my eyes drifted to the grand windows as I remembered standing before the gates of Eden beside my comrade and friend, Gabriel while we watched a long line of souls being judged. I had always had a smile upon my face during those days, sadness, grief, anger, humiliation and hatred all came later. I was unaccustomed to such crass emotion. Outside the windows it had grown dark and I could barely see the stars for all the smog from nearby London. Vile. Vile, twisted creatures...humanity seemed intent on destroying everything that God had so kindly given them! They had taken his gifts and, as Adam and Eve with the Apple of knowledge, had thrown it back in his face. Worse than animals. Creatures who deserved the punishments awaiting them at the base of Lucifer's crimson throne. Images flashed rapidly through my head, massive pits of everlasting fire, the cloying scent of sulphur, the horrific noises of never ending torture and the two piercing blue eyes that watched over it all. Again, all the old resentment and feelings of betrayal filled me until I was convinced I would drown in them, that flash of brilliant, searing hot fury when I saw His hand reaching for me, only to watch it withdraw into the Holy Light. I let out a low, animalistic hiss as I stared at the window and there was a sudden bang as the glass cracked.

My young Master jumped up from his seat and spun around to see the gaping wound as it allowed the cool night time breeze drift into the room. His eyes met mine and he blinked at me. "Did you break the window?"

"I apologise, my Lord...I shall send for someone to fix it as soon as may be...I am...not feeling like myself." I muttered and stood slowly. "Maybe, it is time for us to retire..." I was annoyed at my sudden loss of control, so unlike me...being forced to relive these painful things had left me feeling as if I had been burned, I did not enjoy the feeling of weak helplessness that they forced upon me. Even less so as my young master seemed to enjoy my evident discomfort and anger.

"No." The boy said firmly. He did not look tired, in fact he looked fascinated. He always seemed to enjoy asserting his power over me. "I will hear this to the end, Sebastian."

I clenched my hands into fists and resumed my seat. "As you wish." I said softly, hiding the annoyance with smooth smiles and soft looks. He seemed to calm, thinking me easily tamed. I had always found him adorable, but when I looked at him, I had more and more difficulty in fighting the ravenous hunger that he conjured within me. One look from that visible blue eye and I could be turned into a mad beast with as little control as a child, he was...an amazing creature. A thing of perfection created from porcelain with painted cheeks and precious jewels for eyes, his hair the purest silk the colour of blue tinged ash. His girly features added to the angelic innocence that seeped into my immortal heart making it ache with intense desire, I wanted nothing more than to lift him on to the desk and take him, drag him forcefully into my own hellish world so he could experience true agony. If only...

Maybe the contract had been a mistake? Maybe I should have torn his delicate little soul right from him when I saw him lying upon the bloodied alter. Maybe I should have shown him what Hell really looked like...maybe...maybe I should have allowed the cults ministrations to continue just so I could watch him writhe in agony. Ah, such pointless regrets...when I finally met him face to face I had only one desire, to make his soul mine in whatever way possible. So, I made a deal. I had exchanged my own freedom for his life, so that I could devour him when his revenge had been taken care of.

So, I continued my story, of course there were certain things the boy had no need to know. I never lied. Not once had an un-truth left my lips, however, I did avoid the truth. If he did not ask specifically I had no reason to tell.

_**And fear not them which kill the body, but are not able to kill the soul: but rather fear him which is able to destroy both soul and body in hell.**____**  
><strong>__**-Matthew 10:28**_

I was surrounded by barren soil, the only thing that seemed to grow were rocks which towered above me making me feel small and insignificant. Fire erupted from massive fissures in the dead earth and the heat was oppressive. The sky was eternally yellow from the amount of sulphur in the atmosphere, I was in another dimension, I was in Hell. In the distance I could see a massive black tower that stretched up toward the sky, clouds of poison encased it's pinnacle and a river of lava ran around its base acting as a mockery of a moat. Every now and again I saw a flash of jet black sweep through the air, I knew what it was. My familiar, my pet. A large Raven, her black eyes reminding me of jet stones polished to perfection. She flew around me before turning and slicing through the thick air and landing on my arm, she cawed loudly into the silence and cocked her head to one side. "It has been too long, Keaira. I will feed you when I have reached the tower..."

She cawed again and her talons, red tipped, as if dipped in blood, clenched on my arm. She watched me reproachfully, her beak snapping at my fingers as I tried to touch her feathery head.

_The flesh of the damned is as appetizing as rotten fruit, I desire fresh meat._

"I understand my sweet, but I can only give you what is readily available..."

_Take me to the surface, this barren wasteland bores me and I grow tired of the endless nothingness. Azriel..._

She shimmied up my arm and shoved her head beneath my chin before suddenly taking flight and batting me over the head affectionately with her wing. I smiled as she glided up into the yellow clouds.

_When next you go, call me, my heart._

"I shall." I muttered as I watched her disappear into the sky. I smiled softly and walked on. I could have flown to the castle, but I needed time to think on my situation before I reached Lucifer's tower. My black robes swept up the reddish dirt and my boots crunched across old bones turned to dust by millennia. My long braided hair hung with ribbons that flowed behind me in the breeze and my massive, jet black wings shed feathers with each step. My familiar was a part of me, a bit that had separated from me after my fall, we shared all our thoughts and feelings and were never usually far away from each other. I rarely brought her with me when I visited the surface as her size and innate aggressiveness would frighten away my prey and, although she accepted this she was a little jealous that she never got to go with me.

I reached the tower and saw the two guards, a pair of three headed dog's. Each had a huge metal collar on and massive chains that gave them enough room to move if necessary, six pairs of glowing red eyes landed on me as I approached the huge gate. The dog's stood slowly, heaving their impressive bulk from the stone floor. A deep growl emanated from their throats making the ground tremble. I took a step back as one moved its lip away from its humungous canine teeth, I held up my hands, palm outward to show I meant no harm but, as usual, they didn't seem to believe me. I hated dogs.

One of them took a lurching step forward, its head lowered and that growl sending shivers of apprehension through my spine. Then, just as the dog crouched ready to spring there was a noise...the soft sound of a harp. My eyes shot to the sky as the dog's growls faded and their eyes drooped, a moment later they were asleep lying one on top of the other like puppies. I lifted my own lip in disgust, horrible creatures, dogs.

"Having trouble with the puppies?"

I knew that annoying light hearted tone. "Samael." I muttered irritably. He was a strange one, an angel of debateable loyalty and one who enjoyed mischief more than most. He took the form of a woman or man depending on what he planned to do, for now he was male.

"Oh, how far His Holiness's Angel of Death has fallen!" he said in an overly dramatic voice. "Afraid of a pair of little puppies who sleep when played music!" He giggled and he dropped a few feet lower, his robes of golden silk rustled and his sandal clad feet brushed the arid earth. "What happened to the vengeful spirit who was mentored by Uriel? What happened to the one who was filled with such utter devotion to our lord that he used his great sword in His name? Such a disgrace!" He moved closer, his fingers reaching out and touching my face, he smiled, his deep emerald eyes shone with glee as he taunted me. He captured my chin and lifted my face to his. "Ah, that fire still burns deeply but it is...different. I can see an undying fury in those beautiful crimson eyes of yours Azriel! I spoke to Gabriel..."

I jerked away from his touch as if he had burnt me and I batted away his hand. There was the soft sound of jangling bracelet's as his many bangles clinked. His face crinkled into a smirk and he began to chuckle, I watched as his sandals touched the floor and he came to rest, his massive white wings lifted off the ground as if they were unwilling to touch it. "Why are you here, Samael?" I snapped.

His laughter died away and he looked at me, a smile plastered across his face. "I came to see if what Gabriel said was true...did He really reject you?" Curiosity burned in his eyes and I couldn't help but look away. "Hmm...!" he swayed back and forth for a moment in gleeful thought before chuckling. "So it is. Because you are unable to lie, Azriel...I cannot believe that he would hold out his hand and then reject you! That is...almost cruel."

"Does it really matter?" I murmured and looked up at him. "He claims to love all he created...but seeing him turn away from me...was just too painful! I...can no longer hold on to the hope of ever returning to his grace, so I have turned from him. I will show him what happens when he toys with me!" I hissed and spread my wings, crimson dust swirled around my feet and a few small, impish demons, alike to the rats and other vermin of earth, scurried away. I watched Samael's eyes widen briefly and he jumped into the air to hover above me. He rested his hand upon his fiery blade. I looked up at him, the wind lifted my hair and swept errant strands whirling around my face. "You should not have come here, this is the domain of Lucifer! The one who will overthrow Heaven!" I said clearly. Another imp like demon ran toward me but it didn't get very far...it fell to the floor smoking and black before it even reached my legs. I had been an Angel of death, my job had been to smite any who went against God's will in His name! But now...now, my lord was Lucifer. I answered to no one else. My own sword had been taken from me when I had been cast out however, I still looked as I did before except my Wings were now blackened from the eternal Hell fires and my nails resembled talons, my eyes had taken on the demonic glow of the flames and my skin was chalk white. My teeth were razor sharp and I bared them at Samael. "Do you not yet understand?" I said and leapt into the air. "Here I am more powerful than you, because I have the will of my Lord and master behind me whereas you...have nothing."

Samael's eyes widened even further. "You would not dare!" He said quickly as his fingers tightened on his sword. "You truly have become a Demon! You no longer have the light of heaven in your eyes, little one..." He suddenly smiled. "Instead I can see nothing but the fires of fury...it suits you. Now, I really must take my leave, I shall report what I have seen to Michael and see how he reacts...Fare well, little Ezriel."

I hissed and made to make chase but something tugged at the back of my mind. My master beckoned. I watched Samael laugh as he flew higher and higher until his form was encased in cloud, then I let out another small hiss of annoyance before flying toward the tower and alighting upon a carved stone balcony, my wings folded neatly back from my shoulders and I stepped into the building.

**END NOTE: The Raven is a bird which most associate with Death, however it is also a messenger! In Celtic mythology the Raven is the representative of the Morrigan, a goddess of Battle and strife and also sometimes death, however, she does not exactly bring death she just kind of hangs around on fields of battle with her Ravens. I liked the symmetry of the two so I added the Raven as Sebastian's familiar, but also because in the anime there was a raven waiting on the walls of the little island where Sebastian takes Ciel at the end! XD **


	5. Quinque

**A/N: Short chapter! And it seems like the end but it's not! I promise that there is much more to come so keep reading! XD There is still much more of Sebastian's past to come! Oh and keep reviewing! Thank you! **

Chapter 5

_**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?**____**  
><strong>__**William Shakespeare**_

I entered the tower and found myself in a room decorated in crimson, the walls hung with draped cloth and huge paintings adorned them all collected from Earth. I could see a massive empty throne, carved from black stone into the likeness of a pile of bones, Lucifer sometimes had dubious tastes. I searched the room with my eyes until they alighted on a white clad form reclining leisurely on a divan, he was surrounded by women clad in very little. They giggled and fawned over him as he smiled at me. One woman in particular I knew, her waist length blond hair and soft amethyst eyes glimmered in the fiery light from the hearth. She looked up at me as I approached and stood.

"Azriel, it has been far too long!" She said with a smile that revealed a sharp set of teeth.

"Lilith." I replied courteously. Adam's first wife, a woman of enchanting beauty but a failure when it came to creation. Her wickedness had had her banished from Eden and a new woman had been made from Adam's ribs. She was a whore, who sought power and she was never far from Lucifer. I despised her, she was a snake.

"Azriel!" Lucifer said and beckoned me with a long finger. I moved past the witch and knelt before him.

"You summoned me, My Lord?"

I felt his fingers under my chin and he lifted my head so I looked into his eyes, they sparkled with a dark light and I repressed a shiver. "Indeed, I have not seen you in quite a while. I have however, heard rumours...is it true you spoke to Gabriel?"

"Yes, my Lord. He came to me to see if I truly had joined you in your war against heaven."

"Hmm, and what did he discover?"

"That I am loyal only to you."

"That is good." He moved his hand from me and leaned back on his seat. His white coat was open revealing his bare chest. I could see his pale skin and taught muscles move beneath his flesh. A single lock of golden hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away casually. "You seem changed somehow...what happened?"

"I was...forced to realise where my place truly lay. I am forever yours, Master. Never again will I allow doubt to cloud my mind, God has forsaken me and I have come to accept my true nature."

He smiled brilliantly and chuckled. "Excellent, then I shall take full advantage of your undying loyalty. Go above and bring me a soul, but not just any soul. One that has endured torment that has shattered it into a thousand pieces, this soul will be proof that you are truly loyal. Do this and I shall grant you anything you wish. Go to Earth and find the soul of shattered innocence."

"As you wish, my Lord."

_**Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves.**____**  
><strong>__**(Matthew 7:15)**_

I was silent for a while as my eyes lingered on the past. I decided not to divulge the reason I had made the contract with the boy sat behind his desk, he had no need to know and he had never truly asked. It was true that I desired his soul for myself, his anger and fury was like nectar to a demon and as addictive as Opium. I had reached a stale mate, I wanted the boy's soul and yet I knew it was exactly what Lucifer had asked of me. The epitome of broken innocence. The perfect sacrifice to test my loyalty to the Beast, and yet...as I watched the boy slumped in his seat, his head resting on his palm and his eyes clouded with sleep, I could tell that giving up this perfection would be harder than I had first anticipated.

I watched him yawn with a hand covering his mouth as his eyes slid closed and he slumped into his seat. I smiled at the picture, his face washed clean of responsibility and care. Such a sweet, doll like creature who seemed so tough on the outside. He was still very much a child. I stood and stepped silently over to him, I bent at the waist and checked to see if he was deeply asleep. Then I lifted him easily in my arms and carried him back to his bedroom. He mumbled softly in his sleep and I held him closer, his warmth seeped into me. Unlike the false warmth of Lucifer's touch this was...real. His small delicate body, which would be so easily broken if I did not treat him with care, was filled with life. His beating heart was soft and enticing, the way his small chest rose and fell as I lay him down in Egyptian cotton sheets, the way his hot breath fell from his soft lips everything about him teased me. It appealed to my demonic nature, I wanted to taste him...even if it was just the once. I began to slowly undress him so I could put him into his night clothes and as I did so my fingers brushed his skin and he trembled under my hands, a small blush stained his cheeks pink and he mumbled. I watched in fascination as he lifted his arm beside his head and turned it to the side, his hair caressed his cheek and I lifted my hand and brushed it away gently.

"...Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
>Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,<br>That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

The words from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet came to me and I whispered them against those tempting lips. They were as soft as they looked, delicate and warm. I leaned over his sleeping body with one hand planted beside his head in the sheets, as he lay against the white background I thought of him inside a coffin with white satin lining and a small smile crept across my face. How wonderful he would look with his body stained in crimson and his face forever set in the blankness of death as it was in sleep, his chest rose and fell and I gave in to temptation. I removed my glove and slipped my bare hand beneath his open shirt just to feel his heart beating beneath his ribs. Such strength in such a tiny body. It was amazing. I slowly slid my fingers up his torso enjoying the feel of the smooth unblemished skin beneath my fingers, his heat seeped into me filling me with ever increasing desire. My lips brushed his and I kissed him lightly, his mouth was hot and made me shiver in excitement. Yes, he would taste divine...

I want...

I want...

I want...

I want...

His soul. His body. His everything. I want to claim it, own it and crush it all at the same time. My hunger rose within me making me gasp and pant with desperation as I looked down into his oblivious face.

Want.

Want.

Want.

There was only one other thing that could make me act like such a beast and he was sitting down in Hell, upon a crimson throne carved in the likeness of bones. Lucifer.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

And many, many more times. That blue, the colour that makes me go insane with lust. The same eyes. It is always the eyes, such a beautiful, shining colour that tears me up inside. Will I have the strength to do what I must and hand this precious soul over to Lucifer? Will I be able to end his life as I have done to so many before? Will I even be able to resist not devouring him completely in a frenzy of passion?

Finally, with a small chuckle and a smile filled with mystery I pull away and stand straight. The shadows surround me, cloaking me in darkness so that only my eyes glow crimson in the gloom. "Good night, my Lord." I whisper into the night.

**END NOTE: Hmm...I was unsure about Lilith because although I researched it I couldn't find anything solid, I mean different ppl seem to have different views on her so I just took an idea and ran with it! So, if this is wrong I apologise but give me some credit for artistic licence! XD Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Sex

A/N: Hey! Another chapter, sorry it took so long but I have many other stories on the go! With this chapter, please allow some room for artistic licence! I have somewhat twisted the story in the bible! I mean no offence with this, I just needed to twist some stuff for my own purposes! Thank you! Plz review.

Chapter 6

_**The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid.**_

I walked to my room, my mind still filled with my past as if it had grown and, by my words, become physical. I was assaulted by pain and thousands of years of regret, I could see the eyes of the others as I had fought them in the War, I could see Michael, standing high above us with his sword aloft, his golden armour shining...

Such agonising memories.

I began to feel resentful to the child for forcing me to relive my long past, I lifted a hand to my head and sighed heavily. The hallway was dark as the servants had all extinguished the gas lamps long before. I felt a sudden, deep weariness, my very soul was exhausted. I was tired unto complete exhaustion but not in any physical sense as sleep was unnecessary, but I felt as if I could hardly take the next step such was my tiredness.

All the long years seemed to have piled upon my shoulders making me sag as I dragged myself to my quarters, I needed rest. Even if it just meant to lie upon the bed and stare up at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

After an inordinate amount of time I reached the room and unlocked it quickly before stepping inside and locking it again, I leaned on the door a moment with my head against the fine wood. Then I turned and walked over to the bed where I fell onto it and curled up in the blankets, ah, humans may be many things but I did appreciate the softness of good sheets.

Then, I felt it. A horrible pain tearing through my body and I groaned. I opened my eyes and stared at my fingers while the pains passed, leaving me more exhausted than before. Of course, I knew what these pains were...I was hungry. My body was wracked with spasms for a moment before they faded and I sat up with my head lowered, my mind was consumed with memory of his soft lips, his alabaster skin and gorgeous blazing eyes. I slowly removed the gloves from my hands and let them fall to the floor before reaching up and stripping the simple clothes from my body. I sat, with my nakedness hardly covered by the meagre sheets, and allowed my form to ripple and change. My wings appeared in a spray of jet feathers and my hair fell down my shoulders like a shroud, my eyes glowed brightly in the gloom and my nails dug into the sheets beneath me as I fought the hunger.

I gasped and panted before covering my face in my hands and groaning. Why had I allowed myself to be put into such a situation? What bound me to my promise to the child other than honour? My body trembled violently as more spasms of agony tore through me, forcing a breathy gasp from my lips. I was used to such pain, but I could never get used to the eternal emptiness that filled me every time my hunger came. No soul could fill the massive rift left by God. Not the most pure, or the most evil...nothing. Nothing and nothing!

His rejection had made me furious and yet it also filled me with an insatiable craving to once again rest in his loving light...

Emptiness...

Despair...

Loneliness...

What was left for me now? What would become of me? What if Lucifer too rejected me? Would I be able to cope...or would I drown in these awful feelings?

The feeling of loss was too great and I lifted my hand to my bare chest, I hissed air through my teeth and tipped my head back as that emptiness clawed at my belly, drawing me into a wild fit of shudders. I growled softly, hardly allowing the sound to escape my panting lips. Torture! This was worse than the things Lucifer designed for those who sinned! This was worse than...

No, nothing could have been worse than watching his hand fade into nothing. Like a nightmare, a terrible tearing sensation as I had been forcefully thrown into the fiery pits! The sudden absence of light. The smoky air. The tearing, rending of my own flesh as I was changed. The emptiness that slowly grew until there was very little of the Angel I had been...I had been thrown from the gates, my sanity very nearly destroyed as I saw Michael's fury turned upon me and my fellow sinners...

I was unable to stop the memories...they surrounded me, choking me until I could only lay still and float or drown. The child had no idea just what he was making me re-live, even after thousands of years the pain was still as fresh as it always had been.

I lay still, panting slightly as the hunger pains subsided. I stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it at all, I let my wings surround me in a cocoon of softness and sighed before going back through the centuries...

_**For if God spared not the angels that sinned, but cast them down to hell, and delivered them into chains of darkness, to be reserved unto judgment;**____**  
><strong>__**-2 Peter 2:4**_

In the endless gardens of Heaven I walked, my bare feet curling into the soft grasses and I bent to pluck a single pure white daisy from the ground. I spun it idly in my fingers with a tiny smile gracing my lips before I lowered myself to the ground with my legs curled under me and my scarlet robes splayed across the ground. Golden jewellery caressed my arms and wrists jingling as I moved and set off the tiny bells attached to them. I enjoyed music, in any form, and so I had sewn the small bells into my garments so I could carry with me the enchanting ringing. I lifted the flower to my lips and blew softly on its petals, it turned a vibrant orange and my smile widened. The petals then curled inward slowly turning brown before crinkling and falling off, soon it was little more than a pile of ash in my palm and I felt sadness sting my heart. "Pity..." I muttered softly to myself as the breeze picked up and blew my waist length hair around my face.

"Pity? What is a pity, little one?"

I looked up and saw a tall being clad in pale blue silk with a golden breast plate and golden sandals. Dark hair fell against his pale cheek and his large dark eyes stared into my own. I smiled. "I am sorry, Uriel...I was just trying to change the colour of this flower but..." I looked back down at the ash in my hand and tipped it sideways so the dust fell to the floor and was caught by the wind. "I killed it."

Uriel sighed and sat at my side, he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the azure sky. "Azriel, you must understand that as an Angel of Death, it is our duty to take life, not give it or change it. You have been in under my command for a while now and yet you seem..." he frowned while he searched for the right words. "...Melancholy..."

"I am...only just getting used to things." I muttered and looked down at my hands, I clenched my fingers and heard the soft bells as they made their wonderful music. "This...everything...is all so new to me! I am...mesmerized by everything, the colours, the sounds, the smells...it is all so overwhelming! It must seem a little silly to you..."

"Not at all." Uriel said and smiled at me, his hand found my head and he patted it. "I understand completely...but, we have been called upon."

I looked at him and saw how serious his face was. "We must descend and go to Egypt."

My eyes widened slightly and I stood, the bells jingling but suddenly not seeming as pleasant. "What do we have to do?"

"Take the lives of each firstborn son of any house that has not the mark of lambs blood...come, it is time."

"_**Then Moses called for all the elders of Israel, and said unto them, Draw out and take you a lamb according to your families, and kill the Passover."**__**  
><strong>__**Bible quotes**___

I remembered flying through Egypt and taking those tiny little lives, in the name of God. It was done quietly, and none who had the blood on their doors were harmed but those that did not had their first born sons taken. We swept through the land snatching away the very breath of the children until day break when we came to rest on a mountainous ridge that looked over the village that surrounded the pharaoh's palace.

"It is...dusty." I muttered as my eyes scanned the sand around my feet. "And the ground has absorbed the sun's heat...it is burning my feet!" I shifted my wings uncomfortably and heard Uriel chuckle. I looked sideways at him with my head cocked to one side.

"You amuse me, little one." He muttered and shook his head. He turned and reached for me, his fingers turning my face to his and his smile softening. "You did well, come, let us return...the deed is done."

So, we returned to Heaven and revelled in the music, the light and the joy that permeated everything...

But my happiness was not to last...

I was thrown into the darkness...

The armies marched across Heaven and clashed with a violence that went beyond anything humanity could re-create. The screams...the blood...the awful reality of bloody battle...

My joy was torn away. My soul cast forever in darkness. I cast aside colour and donned black robes, the golden bells I had loved were exchanged for black ribbons, my jewellery was exchanged for bare skin. And so I fell and changed, and the hunger consumed me, filling me with an insatiable, torturous hunger and a desire which I cannot quench.


	7. Septem

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for your reviews! And I hope to maybe write some more on this AWESOME Anime/manga! Love to you all! (Oh, feel free to check out my profile! I have lots of stories you may enjoy! Hint! Lol.)**

Chapter 7

_**And the beast was taken, and with him the false prophet that wrought miracles before him, with which he deceived them that had received the mark of the beast, and them that worshipped his image. These both were cast alive into a lake of fire burning with brimstone.**____**  
><strong>__**-Revelation 19:20**_

Back in the small dark bedroom in my Lord Phantomhive's house...I lay still panting like a beast as the hunger tore at me. I am empty still. I would always be empty. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, a part of me wishing that I could return to the days when questions had not plagued me, when I had been able to trust utterly in Him. I wished desperately to return to those beautiful green fields and sit in the grass surrounded by flowers and insects of varying colours. I wished to don the bells again and feel the soft music fill me with an everlasting joy.

"Ah, Azriel...why do you weep?"

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted a finger to my face. When I drew it away I saw the tears, like red tinged crystal. I sighed and looked at the window, which was open. A figure sat in the sill and watched me, I could see their eyes glowing faintly.

Slowly I sat up, my wings ached because I had been led on them for so long. I stood and stretched them out, each tip brushed the opposite wall of my small room. "What do you want?" I hissed at the intruder. I didn't like the fact that he was there...of all places and that he had witnessed my weakness.

"Is that any way to greet your friend?"

"You are no longer a friend of mine!" I snapped. "This is my territory! I wish that you would leave!"

"I cannot." The figure was suddenly illuminated by moonlight, a small smile played on his lips as he leaned on the window frame. His long, shoulder length hair was dark and his eyes the colour of opals. His long, feminine fingers cupped one of his cheeks as he watched me with his head cocked to one side, his legs were crossed and he wore a simple plain white robe that fell across the window sill. His arms were covered in golden bangles and his ears decorated with golden chains, his skin was the colour of bronze and his almond shaped eyes filled with innocent curiosity. An Angel, but one with special privileges in the Heavenly order. He controlled a legion of demons of his own and it was his task to tempt humanity and eradicate evil in any form. "I have heard that you have made a pact with a child...a boy who has seen things no child should see..."

"What is it to you, Mastema?"

He pouted slightly. "I was curious as to what would make a demon of your standing bow his head to a human...You despise them. Also, I can see that you starve yourself..."

I sighed heavily. "What I do does not concern you." I said stiffly.

"Ah, such a shame. I was going to enquire if you had changed your mind about serving me, I thought that maybe if you had made a deal with a human it would mean that you had changed..." He leaned back on his hands and his hair fell back from his face revealing a small circlet of gold spanning his forehead, his bangles clinked softly in the silence. "I have been watching you, Azriel. I have seen you hunt and it is...spectacular. Join me!" He met my eyes and smiled softly before lifting his gold clad hand and reaching out to me. "I can put your strength to good use and will help you work your way back into His grace...come with me."

I looked at his hand and my mind returned to that cold night when I had been rejected. I hissed air through my teeth and stepped back. "No." I whispered and returned my gaze to his.

"Hmm...?" He cocked his head in confusion. "I do not understand..."

"I have made my decision. Please leave, you have not been invited." I turned my back on him in the hope that he would leave. Instead I heard the soft sound of bare feet on carpet as he moved from the window and stood behind me. "I said...leave." I said as I turned and looked at him.

"I was only trying to help you...why would reject this offer? I know how much you are hurting without Him...I cannot even imagine living on without His light...How do you bare it?" He grabbed my hands in his and I felt that warmth, the warmth that reminded me of Heaven. "I can give you things the boy cannot. I know what it is you desire...take it. Take it and I will protect you...if you join me there is hope that you will regain your place in Heaven...he will forgive you if you repent Azriel! Please...I have missed you!"

My eyes widened. "I cannot break a pact!" I said in shock. "That would go against everything I stand for! No! I will take the child's soul when it is time, until then I am his servant to command as he will...Mastema...I am unable to join you."

I watched his face fall, the moonlight making his skin darker and his robes shine. It glinted off all the gold he wore and he shook his head before leaning close and pressing his forehead to mine. "Why do you put yourself through this?" He sighed.

"Because of him." I replied and closed my eyes.

"Lucifer..." I heard the bitterness in his voice and let my eyes open half way. "I am sad to hear you say that...I had hoped...but no, what will be, will be and nothing will change the fate that He has tied us to. I must go now, but remember I will always be here for you. I can come and go from each dimension, so we can speak of this at a later time. Please, do not despair so much..." He pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and released me. I watched him leap back up into the window.

"Mastema...brother...I..." I stood behind him and lowered my head. "I am sorry, for all the trouble I caused you. But I have chosen my path and my master, please, look after yourself."

He turned back with a smile and chuckled softly. "You will never change, will you Azriel...Still the young creature Uriel took a liking to...Farewell, little one."

With the soft rustle of feathers he was gone and I was left alone standing in my room, my eyes glowing softly in the moonlight and my wings spreading wide. I could see my reflection in the window and I smiled.

_**7 The days of punishment are coming, the days of reckoning are at hand. Let Israel know this. Because your sins are so many and your**____**hostility**____**so great, the prophet is considered a fool, the inspired man a maniac. 8 The prophet, along with my God, is the watchman over Ephraim, yet snares await him on all his paths, and**____**hostility**____**in the house of his God.**_

I stood in the music room holding the slender violin in my hands and I lifted it under my chin. I took a slow breath and brought the baton to the strings, I began to play. Symphony number 40, Molto Allegro, by Mozart. I closed my eyes and let the music sooth me, my heart had been in turmoil since my conversation with Mastema and I needed something to ease the pain in my heart. The tempo picked up speed and my fingers moved with inhuman dexterity, the baton sawing over the strings quickly and I leaned into the instrument. I knew I was being watched, by both the servants and the young Master. I felt a tiny smile on my lips as I felt the music ease my tension. Ah, this was one of the reasons I enjoyed my time on Earth. Music was indeed wonderful.

I could almost see a great crowd of people, all sitting in tiered seats in London's Wigmore Hall. I closed my eyes and sank into my fantasy as I sped through the song. I could see rows of faces all alight with joy as I shared my love of music with them, ah, what a silly human thing to dream! But so wonderful! The music made me think on happier times, when I had been surrounded by joy. My heart was filled with remembered love and I could hear the muttered praise of the human crowd which made me chuckle in delight, I was indeed a wonderful musician however, I had my demonic abilities to thank for that. I saw, in my mind's eye, the lady's all dressed in fine clothes. The men wearing tailored suites and tall hats, all of the highest nobility come to watch me play! Finally I reached the crescendo and ended the song. I sighed and let my hands drop to my sides and my eyes turn to the young masters. I smiled and bowed. "I apologise my Lord, I was merely amusing myself."

"No, no...that is fine Sebastian. I was just curious as to who was playing..." He looked slightly abashed at being caught spying on me, but what did he expect? I was bound to him and even without my heightened senses I could feel him through the symbol on my hand. I could see the servants all standing behind their master with red faces, my smile widened.

"Do you not have somewhere else to be?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. They went an even deeper shade of red before scuttling away leaving Tanaka who sat with a cup of tea in his hand in the corner of the room. "Young master...is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ah...I would like some tea and maybe some Mille-feuille." His single blue eye blinked slowly at me as he stood in the doorway, he was dressed in a frock coat lined with blue satin and lacy cuffs. His head was bare and his trousers were dark grey. His hair fell into his eyes and I suddenly felt rooted to the spot. It took a lot of effort to tear my eyes away from the strange Angel-child. I was completely captivated by him and I was struggling to control my demonic urges, I wanted to hurt him but at the same time I wanted to make his cheeks glow with that divine rose colour. I smiled and bowed.

"As you wish, my lord. Will you be taking tea in the garden, as it is such a wonderful day?"

He paused thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. "I think I shall. Have Mey-rin prepare the lawn furniture."

I bowed again as the boy walked away and I left to prepare his afternoon tea and give the maid her orders. Once everything was done I placed it all carefully upon a silver tray and walked out into the garden where a set of ivory white chairs and a small matching table had been placed. The boy was sat in one of the chairs with his hand resting on the surface of the table and his eyes on the sky, which was blue and cloudless. The weather had been unusually good and the summer heat had everyone outside enjoying the brief heat wave. I walked over to my master's side and placed the tray on his table before pouring the tea and adding milk and a single sugar cube before placing it beside the small delicate plate that had the sweet on before stepping back and standing at his shoulder with my hands clasped at my back.

After a moment of silence the Young Master spoke. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Has there been any new developments I should be aware of?"

I considered a moment. "Yes, I do believe that Lord Melbourne, the queen's political advisor has requested a meeting. He has yet to agree upon a date however. I have also had several requests from Lady Elizabeth, she asks that you attend her garden party on the eighteenth."

I watched him place his cup in the saucer before picking up his silver fork and inspecting it. "I have no wish to waste valuable time in the company of her friends...they are...irritating."

"Of course my Lord, but it is her mother you should be most careful around...as she is adamant that you attend. There will also be many important political figures there and they will expect Lord Phantomhive to be at such a social gathering, you cannot stay a recluse forever or you will risk endangering your business."

I saw him grimace in that petulant way of his and hid my smile. "I understand...but, is there any point in planning that far ahead Sebastian? I mean...forever is such a long time and I believe someone in my situation is rather lacking in time."

At that I did smile. "Oh, do not be so sure...We have plenty of time, my Lord...for you, I could wait an eternity."

He smiled coldly and looked sideways at me. "Of course." He said softly. "Are you sure you haven't grown...impatient?"

"I am a rock, my Lord." My smile widened, and I was certain he could see the demonic glow of my eyes, as well as the beginnings of the dagger like canines beneath my lip.

"Hmm? I wonder..." he closed his eye and leaned causally on one of his hands while he speared a piece of his cake on his fork. He smiled slightly and shoved the sweet into his mouth. The sunlight was obscured by a cloud, the only one in the sky and it grew slightly dark. Phantomhive chuckled darkly and picked up his tea. "Then...I shall indeed attend Elizabeth's party. Maybe I shall enjoy myself."

"I shall send her a reply at once, my Lord."

"Sebastian?" The Lord called me back as I had started off down the garden and I turned just as the sun rose above the house and set everything aflame with bright orange and gold. Shadows stretched like warped imitations of the tortured souls in Hell, I saw the boy's eye glowing softly and automatically grabbed my hand that had the seal on it. His smile widened. "I do hope you do not plan on reneging on our deal...are you?"

I was taken aback by his question, had he known of my unwanted visitor? "I would not..."

He cut me off with a sharp gesture. "It matters not, Sebastian. I own you, I know that. You desire my soul so much that it causes you pain...no demon would be stupid enough to turn against the contract. I just wanted to make certain...you may go."

"As you wish, my Lord." I said with a bow and a small smile. Yes, this child was strangely brilliant and I was very, very taken with him. It was going to be oh so entertaining watching him walk down the dark path he had set for himself, I would, of course, walk by his side until his tiny body gave in and then I would claim what was rightfully mine! I was smiling softly to myself as I walked into the massive mansion and I even hummed a few bars of Mozart as I set to my task as a Phantomhive servant.

After all...

I am one HELL of a butler.

-END-


End file.
